Nowe życie Sloame
W skrócie Wstęp Nazywam się Sloame. Mam metr siedemdziesiąt wysokości i jestem blondynką. Przeprowadziłam się z mamą Alexandre i bratem Michelem do Paryża, a dokładnie na jego przedmieścia. Chodzę do Liceum imienia Słodkiego Amorisa. Lubię słuchać muzyki i czytać książki. Opowiadanie Dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień szkoły. Jest już 8:15. Rozpoczęcie roku zaczyna się o 9:00. Pierwszym etapem mojego porannego rytuału jest pójście do łazienki. -Michel, możesz się pośpieszyć? Mi się bardziej spieszy - Jak zawsze, nie mogę sobie rano przypomnieć żeby wstać wcześniej. Chyba muszę zainwestować w budzik. - Trzeba było wstać pierwsza. Daj mi pięć minut i wychodzę - Zawsze gdy mówi, żebym mu dała pięć minut, wychodzi dopiero po piętnastu. - Dobra. Masz, wchodź - Nareszcie mogłam wejść. Wzięłam swój mundurek szkolny składający się ze spódnicy i koszuli. Wygląda całkiem ładnie. Po dziesięciu minutach ubrana i umalowana zeszłam na dół do kuchni widząc karteczkę od mamy: Sloame, musiałam dzisiaj wcześniej wyjść do pracy. Na stole w salonie leży twój plan lekcji. Możliwe, że przez przypadek zabrał ci go brat. Jeżeli tak się stało to idź do sekretariatu albo czegoś w tym stylu u ciebie w szkole i poproś o jeszcze jeden. Mama To było w stylu mojego brata. Zawsze zabiera moje rzeczy i nigdy nie oddaje. Gdy spojrzałam na zegar była 8:45. Za piętnaście minut zaczynają się lekcje! Szybko sięgnęłam po moje ulubione szpilki i płaszcz. Mam szczęście. Moja nowa szkoła jest tylko dwa kilometry od domu. Gdy weszłam do szkoły była 8:55. Na szczęście że się nie spóźniłam. O równo dziewiątej zaczął się apel. Dyrektorka wyszła na środek i zaczęła przemowę. - Witajcie uczniowie! Witam w nowym roku szkolnym w liceum Słodkiego Amorisa. Serdecznie chciałabym powitać wszystkich nowych uczniów naszego liceum. Teraz chciałabym zaprosić na środek głównego gospodarza szkoły Nataniela - Kiedy skończyła mówić na środek wszedł blondyn o złotych oczach. Widziałam, że się za kimś rozgląda. Ciekawe za czym. - Witam wszystkich na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Nazywam się Nataniel i jeżeli potrzebujecie pomocy to zapraszam do pokoju gospodarzy na pierwszym piętrze - Czyli już wiem gdzie zaraz po apelu pójdę. W trakcie apelu na scenę znowu weszła dyrektorka i o czymś mówiła. Niezbyt jej słuchałam. Gdy nastąpił koniec wyszłam z sali. Przy drzwiach ktoś mnie zaczepił. Była to dziewczyna o białych włosach. -Cześć! Jestem Rozalia, dla znajomych Roza. Wyglądasz na zagubioną, potrzebujesz pomocy? - Było mi głupio powiedzieć, że nie wiem gdzie mam teraz lekcje. - Tak, potrzebuję pomocy. Wiesz może gdzie jest pokój gospodarzy? Zgubiłam mój plan i nie wiem gdzie mam teraz lekcje - To co powiedziałam nie było prawdą, ale lepiej nie mówić wszystkiego od razu. - Tak wiem gdzie on jest. Jesteś teraz na parterze. Idziesz schodami w górę i prosto. Po chwili jesteś przy szafkach i masz sale. To naprzeciwko sali od historii. Zapamiętałaś? - Chyba zapamiętałam, ale nie mam pewności. Najwyżej trochę sobie pobłądzę. - Tak, zapamiętałam. Chyba. - Zaczęłam jej machać i poszłam. Doszłam do schodów i weszłam na piętro. Podeszłam do szafek i znalazłam ten pokój. Zapukałam cicho. Drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłam tego samego blondyna co na sali. -Cześć, jestem Sloame z 3B. Czy mogłabym dostać jeszcze jeden plan lekcji? Poprzedni zgubiłam - Zaczęłam się nerwowo drapać po głowie. - Plan lekcji 3b? Chyba mam jeszcze jeden egzemplarz. Proszę, plan lekcji - Podał mi plan i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i poszłam. Moim wychowawcą jest nauczyciel angielskiego. Poszłam do sali i zobaczyłam, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Dziwnie się czułam. - Witaj. Ty pewnie jesteś Sloame, tak? - Podeszłam do wolnego miejsca na końcu i usiadłam. Siedziałam koło czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Wolałam nic do niego nie mówić. - Czy możesz nam coś o sobie opowiedzieć? - Trochę się wstydziłam, ale przełamałam nerwy i zaczęłam mówić. - Nazywam się Sloame. Mieszkam na przedmieściach. Mam 17 lat, jak chyba wszyscy tutaj. Lubię słuchać muzyki i czytać książki - Nie wiem co mogłam im jeszcze powiedzieć. Usiadłam na miejscu i słuchałam nauczycielki kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Mogliśmy iść. Wyszłam z sali jako prawie ostatnia osoba. Wyszłam szybko przed szkołę i zadzwoniłam do brata. - Hej, Michel. Możesz po mnie podjechać? - Oby nie był zajęty. - Sorry, ale nie mogę. Odwożę kumpla. Poproś kogoś - Po prostu się rozłączył. Cały Michel. Nagle podszedł do mnie czerwonowłosy. Chyba słyszał moją rozmowę. - Może cię podwieść? - Tak po prostu zapytał. Nie wiem czy chcę, ale nogi mi odpadają, więc się zgodziłam. - Ok, to niedaleko. Na sąsiedniej ulicy - Wsiadłam do jego BMW. Włączył radio i poleciał rock. Nawet dało się słuchać. - Nazywam się Kastiel, jakbyś chciała wiedzieć - Przyda się na przyszłość. - To tutaj - Zwolnił auto i wyszłam. Podziękowałam i weszłam do domu. Poszłam do pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku. To był pierwszy dzień. Czeka mnie jeszcze dużo takich. Dzisiaj jest kolejny normalny dzień. Cieszę się, ponieważ jest piątek. Umówiłam się z osobami z mojej klasy w kawiarni po lekcjach. Nie mogę się tego doczekać. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu była 6:50. Chyba pierwszy raz udało mi się nie zaspać. Idę do łazienki i widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze. Od dawna nie widziałam siebie. Ubieram się w mundurek szkolny i robię sobie delikatny makijaż. Kiedy wychodziłam z łazienki zobaczyłam, że jest 7:15. Michel stał pod drzwiami do łazienki i kiedy wyszłam z niej był zdziwiony, że tak wcześnie wstałam. - Chyba pierwszy raz wstałaś przede mną. Brawo - Wow.Pierwszy raz w moim całym życiu mi pogratulował. Poszłam do mojego pokoju i wzięłam moją torbę. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam śniadanie. Zobaczyłam na stole jakieś papiery. Chyba mojej mamy. Nie chciałam jej grzebać w jej rzeczach ale ciekawość wzięła górę i musiałam zobaczyć co to. Z tego co zobaczyłam to był wydrukowany e-mail z mojej szkoły. Na szczęście chodziło o mojego brata. Droga panno Smith. Uprzejmie chciała bym poinformować panią o zachowaniu pańskiego syna Michela Smitha. Michel nie zachowuje się jak na jego wiek przystało. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się dzieje. Prosiła bym aby pani z nim porozmawiała Dyrektorka Liceum im. Słodkiego Amorisa Ciekawe co przeskrobał. Chyba odłożę te papiery na miejsce i będę udawała, że nie nie wiem. Kiedy spojrzałam na zegar była 8:30. Lepiej będzie jak już wyjdę z domu. Odłożyłam miskę do zlewu i zaczęłam się ubierać. Kiedy wyszłam z domu zobaczyłam, że jakiś samochód zatrzymuje się przed moim domem. Okno zaczęło się otwierać i zobaczyłam Kastiela. - Hej Sloame - Nie pamiętam żebym mu się przedstawiała - Pomyślałem, że może cię podwiozę - To miłe z jego strony. Chyba nawet skorzystam. - Dzięki - Wsiadłam do samochodu i ruszyliśmy. - Więc jak tam wrażenia w nowej szkole? - Nie mam pojęcia co mu odpowiedzieć. - Wszystko dobrze oprócz tego, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Ciągle. To trochę krępujące ale przywykłam. To moja Trzecia przeprowadzka w tym roku - Powiedziałam to tak szybko, że nie wiem czy mnie zrozumiał. Oby zrozumiał co do niego powiedziałam. - OK. Warto wiedzieć coś o innych - Kiedy skończył mówić dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Pomachałam mu na do zobaczenia w klasie i podeszłam do szafek. Od razu zobaczyłam, że przy mojej szafce stoi Nataniel. Ciekawe o co może mu chodzić. - Cześć ty jesteś Sloame prawda? - Zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach - Tak to ja. O co chodzi? - Byłam ciekawa o co może mu chodzić - Chodzi o to, że jesteś jeszcze nowa i chciałbym zaproponować oprowadzenie po naszej szkole - Wow. Jeszcze nikt w każdej ze szkół do których chodziłam mi tego nie zaproponował. - Bardzo chętnie - Zamknęłam moją szafkę i poszłam za nim. najpierw poszliśmy na dziedziniec. - O to i nasz dziedziniec. Najładniejszy jest w zimę i wiosnę. Po prawo jest klub ogrodników a po lewo sala gimnastyczna. Teraz pójdziemy na pierwsze piętro bo chyba z parterem się zaznajomiłaś. Po lewej są szafki i sale lekcyjne. Za schodami jest biblioteka. Znajdziesz w niej najróżniejsze rodzaje książek. To chyba by było na tyle. Jeżeli byś czegoś potrzebowała to znajdziesz mnie w pokoju gospodarzy albo zapytaj się wychowawcy 3B gdzie jestem - Miałam ochotę powiedzieć mu, że chodzę do tej samej klasy co on. - Chodzimy do tej samej klasy - Gdy to usłyszał uśmiechną się i powiedział - Ach no tak. Zapomniałem. Może usiądziemy razem na jakiejś lekcji? - Bardzo chętnie z nim usiądę. - Z chęcią. Teraz chodźmy na lekcje bo się spóźnimy - I poszliśmy razem pod sale od chemii. Po drodze opowiedział mi parę śmiesznych kawałów i weszliśmy do sali. Po zakończeniu lekcji poszliśmy z Rozą i Innymi do kawiarni. Zapytałam się Nataniela czy pójdzie z nami i poszedł. - Wow. Jak udało ci się go namówić by z nami poszedł? - Nie rozumiałam co to za filozofia. - Zapytałam się go i powiedział, że chętnie - Czekałam na odpowiedź Rozy - Od początku roku próbujemy go namówić i nie udaje nam się - Ciekawe dlaczego. Było około 6 kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do domu. Nataniel podszedł do mnie i zapytał czy może mnie odprowadzić do domu. Zgodziłam się i poszliśmy. Kiedy doszliśmy do domu podszedł do mnie i pocałował w policzek. Przytuliłam go i poszłam do domu. Wbiegłam do pokoju i napisałam do Rozy: Pocałował mnie Nataniel! Teraz tylko musiałam poczekać do jutra na odpowiedz. Czekanie zawsze jest najgorsze. Poszłam się przebrać i gdy weszłam do mojego pokoju znalazłam liścik w torbie. Jego treść to : Droga Sloame nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć ale chyba cię lubię. Ale nie lubię tylko lubię lubię. Nataniel Myślałam, że mi serce eksploduje. Nataniel odczuwa to samo co ja. Teraz tylko muszę mu powiedzieć co ja czuje. Dziś w szkole przy szafkach czekała na mnie Roza. Wiedziałam, że przeczytała SMS którego jej wczoraj napisałam. Teraz tylko czekałam aż się odezwie. - Hej Sloame - ciekawe czy to tylko tyle - Czy to co mi napisałaś jest prawdziwe czy tylko sobie ze mnie robisz żarty? Uwierz należę do ludzi który nielubią żartów.- Sama w to nie wierzyłam ale to prawda. - To co ci napisałam to najprawdziwsza prawda. Nie wiem jakim cudem ale to i tak tylko pocałunek w policzek. - Powiedziałam całą prawdę i zaczęłam wyjmować książki z szafki. Widzę z jej miny, że chyba niezbyt mi wierzy. - Mam nadzieje, że wyjdzie z tego coś więcej. - I poszła na lekcję. Też się powoli zbierałam gdy zobaczyłam, że Nataniel do mnie podchodzi. - Cześć Sloame. Chciałem cię przeprosić za wczoraj - tylko co on niby zrobił? - nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Wiem, że jesteś w tej szkole od dopiero miesiąca ale proszę uznajmy, że to co było wczoraj nie nastąpiło. Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas obojga. - Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć i poszedł. Ciekawe za co mnie chciał przeprosić. Z mętlikiem w głowię poszłam na lekcję. Gdy doszłam do klasy zauważyłam, że zaczął padać śnieg. Nie rozumiem w jaki sposób skoro była jesień. Wszyscy zaczęli się pchać do okien i nie dowierzali na oczy. Odeszłam od okna i zauważyłam Castiela patrzącego na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem jakbym to ja zrobiła ten śnieg. Miałam ochotę się go zapytać czemu na mnie patrzy ale wszedł do klasy. Poszłam za nim. Chciałam wiedzieć dlaczego tak na mnie patrzył. Podeszłam do jego ławki i powiedziałam - Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - Byłam ciekawa co mi odpowie. - Czy nie masz wrażenia, że ten śnieg to twoja wina? - Nie rozumiałam o co mu może chodzić. - Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na to co czujesz i z kim się zadajesz. Niektórzy to nie te osoby za które się podają.- Chciałam go zapytać co dzisiaj brał z rana ale zadzwonił dzwonek i nauczyciel kazał usiąść na swoich miejscach. Usiadłam pod oknem na końcu i zauważyłam, że nie ma Nataniela w klasie. Ciekawe gdzie jest. Po lekcji wyszłam na dziedziniec i zauważyłam, że śnieg który padał zniknął i nie było po nim śladu na ziemi. Usiadłam na ławce i poczułam lekki wiaterek. Co Castiel miał na myśli mówiąc, że niektórzy to nie ci za których się podają. Byłam ciekawa co to może znaczyć. Zobaczyłam na zegarku, że zaraz będzie dzwonek i poszłam na lekcję. Na wszystkich lekcjach nie było Nataniela. Ciekawe co mu się stało. Po lekcjach Roza zaproponowała mi pójście na kawę lecz niezbyt chciałam iść i wymigałam się pod pretekstem pracy domowej. Zaczęłam iść do domu gdy zobaczyłam jakieś auto stawiające na ulicy obok mnie. W samochodzie otworzyła się szyba i zobaczyłam Nataniela. - Hej może cię podwiesić do domu? - Teraz to naprawdę już nic nie rozumiałam. Najpierw mnie całuje później za to przeprasza a teraz jeszcze mi proponuje podwózkę do domu. Coś w jego oczach mi podpowiadało, żebym się zgodziła i weszłam. - Przepraszam za ten dzień. Wiesz to jeden z takich. I chciałem cię przeprosić za to. - Tylko za co? Kiedy skończył mówić jacyś ludzie z tyłu założyli mi opaskę na oczy i nic nie widziałam. Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w dziwnym zielonym pokoju. Próbowałam spojrzeć na swoje ręce ale nie mogłam ruszyć swoją głową. Poczułam, że na rękach mam sznurek. Jestem związana albo przywiązana do czegoś. Zaczęłam się wiercić ale to nie pomogło. Spojrzałam przed siebie bo tylko tam mogłam i zobaczyłam okno. Z widoku zza okna mogłam dowiedzieć się, że jestem nie w mieście a na polanie. Mogłam teraz tylko czekać na moich porywaczy. Nie wierze, że Nataniel to zrobił. Ciekawe jakim cudem nie zobaczyłam, że na tyle samochodu są inni ludzie. Czego oni mogą ode mnie chcieć. Zobaczymy. - Widzę, że się obudziłaś- Powiedział jakiś nie znany dla mnie głos. Ciekawe kto to. - Nareszcie się obudziła. Ile można było czekać aż się obudzi. - Nie. To nie może być ona. Musiałam się przesłyszeć. Ten głos nie może należeć do Rozy. - Ile można było czekać -Ten głos mógł tylko należeć do tej jednej osoby. Nataniel. -Jeżeli mogłam bym się o coś zapytać to mam kilka pytań - Nie mogłam zobaczyć ich twarzy bo byli za daleko - pierwsze : kim wy do cholery jesteście ? - Czyli, że nie poznałaś nas - Na usta cisnęła mi się odpowiedź ale nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć - Zadziwiające. Twoi przyjaciele mówili, że jesteś mądrzejsza - Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć. Czyli moi niby przyjaciele zdawali relacje z mojego zachowania temu palantowi? Ciekawe. - Po pierwsze poznałam 2 z 3 osób a po drugie co miało znaczyć to, że moi niby przyjaciele mówili, że jestem mądrzejsza ? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczęłam dalej zadawać pytania - I tak a propos tych pytań to mam jeszcze kilka jak na przykład Czego ode mnie chcecie i Dlaczego akurat ja? - Dwójka którą już znam podeszła do przodu i mogłam zobaczyć ich twarze. Roza i Nataniel widocznie śmiali się ze mnie. Gdy już skończyli trzecia osoba podeszła do przodu i zobaczyłam go. Alexy. Był z nami parę razy w kawiarni. Nie rozmawialiśmy dużo dlatego nie rozpoznałam jego głosu. - Odpowiadając na twoje pytania czego od ciebie chcemy? Mocy - Jakiej do cholery mocy. O czym on dzisiaj mówi? - Jakiej znowu mocy? Jeżeli mi zaraz powiesz, że niby mam jakąś moc i, że jednorożce istnieją to się chyba zrzygam- Widziałam jego uśmiech na twarzy. Reszta jego paczki była zawiedziona. - Czyli twój koleżka Castiel ci o niczym nie powiedział? Ciekawe. Ale spokojnie zaraz ci o wszystkim opowiem. - Czyli Castiel też jest w to zamieszany? Ciekawe gdzie ten się ukrywa - Dawno temu jeszcze w średniowieczu istnieli czarodzieje żywiołów. Było ich czterech. Woda, Ogień, Powietrze i Ziemia. Jeżeli się nie domyśliłaś to ja jestem wodą, Roza powietrzem, Nataniel ziemią a Twój przyjaciel Castiel Ogniem - To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne - Był też jeszcze jeden mag. Był on najsilniejszy i władał wszystkimi żywiołami. Jego potomkinią jesteś ty. Zapewne w tej chwili chcesz się dowiedzieć dlaczego twoja matka ci o tym nie powiedziała? A dlatego, że moce otrzymują tylko co piąte pokolenie. Twoja matka najprawdopodobniej o tym nawet nie wie - Ciekawe dlaczego akurat ja? - I co w związku z tym ode mnie chcecie ? - Ciekawiła mnie odpowiedź jaką mi odpowie - Gdy cztery żywioły się zjednoczą są w stanie pokonać wszystkie zagrożenia. Ale tylko wtedy gdy są razem. Za to ty moja droga możesz wszystko. Nie potrzebujesz niczego by zrobić co tylko chcesz ze swoją magią - W takim razie dlaczego nie mogę z niej teraz skorzystać? - Chcemy byś pomogła nam zrobić pewną rzecz. Jeżeli zgodzisz się współpracować zostawimy cię w spokoju i nigdy nie będziemy nic od ciebie chcieli. Cała nasza trójka zniknie z twojego życia - Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czego oni mogli ode mnie chcieć? - Zależy co to za rodzaj współpracy? - Tylko to mi przyszło do głowy. - I jeszcze jedna sprawa. dlaczego wy nie możecie tego zrobić? - Droga Sloane. W odpowiedzi na twoje pytania mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle: Będziesz musiała zniszczyć pewną osobę. A i dlaczego my nie możemy tego zrobić. Bo jeżeli nie zauważyłaś jest nas trójka a nie czwórka. Castiel uznał że to co robimy jest złe i odłączył się od nas tym samym pozbawiając nas możliwości zrobienia tego - Ciekawe dlaczego ? -To jak Sloane? Zgadzasz się? - Zapytali się mnie w tym samym czasie cała trójka. Nie zdążyłam powiedzieć żeby spadali na drzewo bo w tym samym momencie okno czyli moja jedyna droga ucieczki została zniszczona przez Castiela. Alexy i jego świta spojrzeli w jego stronę i rzucili się na niego. Nie wiele widziałam poza wodą, ogniem, powietrzem (Tak widziałam je XD) i ziemią. W pewnym momencie tej walki dostałam paskiem ognia w ręce i zostałam wolna. - Sloane - Chyba krzyczał to Castiel - Okno. TERAZ - Powiedział to i wyskoczył przez okno. Szybko pobiegłam do okna i skoczyłam w momencie gdy Nataniel chciał zabrać ziemię spod moich nóg. Skoczyłam. Od autora Przepraszam, że przez ten czas nic nie pisałam ale zachorowałam na cholerny brak weny i nie mogłam nic wymyślić. W tej części pobawię się w polsat i skończę w takim momencie XD. Nie obiecuje, że nexta napiszę za tydzień. Miłego czytania. Sequtie Lama Przeżyłam. Nie wiedziałam, że jestem na trzecim piętrze. Mam ochotę udusić Kastiela, ale gdyby nie on pewnie jeszcze bym tam tkwiła. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie złapał. Oczywiście był to Kastiel. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do jego auta. Od razu je odpalił i pojechaliśmy. Jechaliśmy w stronę lasu. Mam ochotę zrobić wiele rzeczy na raz. Zaczynając od zapytania co tu się stało przed chwilą i gdzie jedziemy kończąc na podziękowaniu mu za uratowanie mi dupy. - Co tu się przed chwilą stało? - Widziałam na jego twarzy zakłopotanie. Czekają na odpowiedz spojrzałam w okno i widziałam las. Kiedyś uwielbiałam lasy ale po tym co się kiedyś tam stało boje się ich. Miałam 10 lat. Wracałam jeszcze ze starej szkoły do domu. Coś mi kazało wejść do lasu. Weszłam tam i szłam tam gdzie mnie nogi kierowały. Gdy się zatrzymałam spojrzałam na drzewa. Były zasadzone w okrąg. Na środku okręgu było jezioro. Podeszłam i przejrzałam się w nim gdy zobaczyłam, że z drugiej strony coś wystaje. Myślałam, że to patyk i do niego podeszłam. Gdy złapałam ten patyk poczułam, że to nie patyk. Wyciągnęłam czyjąś rękę. Uciekłam przerażona w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Od teraz gdy widzę las przypomina mi się ta sytuacja. Gdy odwróciłam się do czerwonowłosego zauważyłam, że coś mówi. - Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - Zapytał trącając moją nogę. - Niezbyt mógłbyś zacząć od początku? - Zapytałam a on złapał się za głowę i zrobił załamaną minę. - Gdy ty odpłynęłaś odpowiadałem na twoje pytanie. A więc zaczynając od początku. Pewnie naopowiadali ci tam różne rzeczy. Nie we wszystko wierz. Nie wszystko co ci powiedzieli to prawda. Na pewno po tym co zobaczyłaś możesz być pewna, że to co ci powiedzieli o mocy to prawda. Oczywiście zakładając, że ci powiedzieli. A tak właściwie to co ci powiedzieli? - Właśnie. Co oni mi powiedzieli. - Mówili coś o mocy żywiołów. Wspominali, że jestem obdarzona mocą ich wszystkich i prosili oto bym im pomogła w zlikwidowaniu kogoś. - Widziałam, że nagle się wkurzył i zdenerwował, lecz ja dalej opowiadałam. - Na szczęście nie zdążyłam im odpowiedzieć bo ty się zjawiłeś. - Cholera. Pewnie chodzi im o Lysandra lub Alexa. Musimy ich ostrzec. - Jaki Lysander i Alex? - O kogo ci chodzi? - Gdy zapytałam sięgnął po plecak i wyjął z niego dwa zdjęcia. Podał mi je i zaczął mówić. - Ten po prawej To Lysander. Po lewej Alex. - Wydawało mi się, że ich znam - Pewnie ich skądś znasz prawda? - Po kiwałam głową i dale słuchałam. - To twoi bracia. - Ale moim bratem jest Michael. -Ale mój jedyny brat to Michael. Nie żaden Lysander i Alex. - Widział moje zakłopotanie na twarzy. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Ci którzy myślałaś, że są twoją rodziną tak naprawdę nie są. Twoimi rodzicami są władcy planety o nazwie Linamia. To co mówili o twojej mocy jest prawdą. Lecz masz jeszcze dwóch braci. Mają podobną moc do twojej lecz tylko w połowie. Mam ma myśli, że Lysander włada ziemią i wodą a Alex ogniem i ziemią. Podczas rewolucji ze strony nie których mieszkańców zginął twój ojciec. Twoja matka uratowała ciebie i twoich braci z tamtej walki. Przeniosła was na ziemię, lecz gdy wróciła zginęła z rąk tamtej trójki. To oni to zarządzili. Chcieli władzy, lecz królowa ukryła koronę dzięki której nasza planeta jest otwarta. Teraz wszyscy mieszkańcy są na ziemi w ukrywają swoje moce.- Nie wierze w to co słyszę. Ale po tym co zobaczyłam wcześniej uwierzę we wszystko dzisiaj. - Alexy i jego świta myśleli, że skoro nie znasz swoich braci to ich zabijesz. Gdybym nie przyszedł w porę mogłoby być za późno. - Wiedziałam, że skończył. Muszę teraz to zrobić. Muszę mu podziękować. - Jeszcze dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze chciałabym ci podziękować za to, że mnie uratowałeś. - Nie musisz dziękować. To mój obowiązek. - Aż mi się miło na serduszku zrobiło. - I jeszcze sprawa nr. 2: Gdzie teraz zmierzamy? - Do nowego Yorku. Od autora Chciałabym przeprosić za to, że tak dawno nic nie napisałam. To przez te głupie egzaminy z 5 kwietnia. Jeżeli idę za szybko z fabuła lub się gubicie z tym wszyskim to napiszcie to następny rozdział nie będzie rozdziałem tylko wszystko wyjaśnie co się nowego stało. Możecie też napisać jakieś propozycje lub co ewentualnie zmienić.Dzięki za przeczytanie i do zobaczenia w następnym. - Dlaczego akurat do Nowego Yorku? - Zapytałam - Bo tam jest Lysander i prawdopodobnie Alex też, ale co do tego nie mam pewności. - Gdy mówił to zdanie minęliśmy las i wyjechaliśmy na drogę. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc prawdopodobnie? - To, że Alex bardzo często zmienia miejsce zamieszkania, więc nie mogę stwierdzić czy jest tam gdzie jego brat czy jest gdzieś indziej – Widziałam na jego twarzy troskę. Pewnie martwi się czy chłopacy jeszcze żyją. - Polecimy samolotem czy jedziemy autem? - Samochodem jest bezpieczniej. Na pewno Alexy i jego przydupasy będą nas szukać. Pokiwałam tylko głową i odwróciłam się do okna. Nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać. Zasnęłam. Obudził mnie Kastiel. Mówił coś o tym, że nie daje rady i zatrzymamy się na noc w hotelu. Nareszcie będę mogła się odświeżyć. Zajechaliśmy do hotelu „Magnolia”. Jako, że nie mieliśmy żadnych rzeczy zaparkowaliśmy a dokładnie Kastiel zaparkował auto i weszliśmy do hotelu. Wziął mnie na bok i zapytał ze swoim głupkowatym uśmiechem czy może być jeden pokój. Pokiwałam głową i czekałam, aż Kastiel załatwi wszystkie formalności. Po pięciu minutach byliśmy w naszym pokoju. Był to mały pokoik z dużym łóżkiem i kanapą. -Ja pierwsza idę pod prysznic. Jak wrócę obmyślimy plan na następny dzień. - Wzięłam jeden z hotelowych ręczników i weszłam do łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach wyszłam z łazienki i podeszłam do Kastiela. Głupek położył się na łóżku i zasnął. Zaczęłam cicho się śmiać i położyłam się obok. Nie przeszkadzało mi spanie obok mężczyzn. Gdy byłam młodsza spałam z Michelem na jednym łóżku. Michel. Ciekawe co u niego i mamy. Pewnie się niepokoi co się ze mną dzieje. Jutro do niej zadzwonię. Coś wymyślę. W nocy śniło mi się, że Alexy mnie znalazł. Obudziłam się cała mokra od potu. Spojrzałam na Kastiela. Spał jak zabity. Szkoda mi było go budzić. Spojrzałam na zegar. Była czwarta nad ranem. Jeszcze trochę pośpię. Jeżeli mi się uda. Dalsze próby spania udały się bez większych komplikacji. Obudziłam się o dziesiątej. Spojrzałam na bok i Kastiela nie było. Siedział na kanapie i patrzył na coś w swoim telefonie. - Dziwne. Nie jesteś jak większość dziewczyn. Nie masz problemu ze spaniem z chłopakiem na jednym łóżku. - Uśmiechał się. Chyba pierwszy raz. - Gdy byłam młodsza spałam na jednym łóżku z Michelem. Jak widzisz nie mam z tym problemu. - Słodko wyglądasz jak śpisz. Tak przyznaje się, podglądałem cię w momencie gdy spałaś. - A to idiota. Słodki idiota. - Teraz o to mniejsza. Co dzisiaj robimy? - Najpierw idziemy coś zjeść, później idziemy do samochodu kupić jakieś ciuchy i jedziemy do Nowego Yorku. Nie mamy daleko. Jakieś 50 kilometrów. - Niech ci będzie. Mam nadzieje, że to śniadanie będzie dobre. - Podrapałam się po głowie na co on się zaśmiał. - Z czego się śmiejesz ruda małpo? -Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem jakby mnie chciał zabić i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Zeszliśmy na dół na śniadanie. Zjadłam najlepsze w moim życiu placki. Po śniadaniu wyszliśmy do recepcji i oddaliśmy klucz. Kastiel zapłacił i poszliśmy do samochodu. - Kastiel, ile mam ci oddać? - Niby za co? Za pokój? Nie jesteś mi nic winna. Na serio. Miałam mu zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale odpalił auto i ruszyliśmy w stronę sklepów. Dojechaliśmy do centrum handlowego. Zaparkowaliśmy auto i weszliśmy do środka. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę sklepów z odzieżą. Rozdzieliśmy się i weszliśmy do sklepów. Najpierw weszłam do H&M. Kupiłam sobie parę bluzek i spodnie. Znalazłam też plecak. Zapłaciłam i poszłam dalej. Na mojej drodze znalazłam Zarę. Kupiłam sukienkę i kolejną bluzkę. Następnie znalazłam stoisko z telefonami. Kupiłam sobie pierwszego lepszego samsunga i zapłaciłam. Kupiłam też kartę z numerem. Na końcu chciałam kupić sobie bieliznę i buty. Weszłam do sklepu z bielizną i kupiłam każdy wie co. Później poszłam po buty. Wybrałam sobie sandałki i conversy. Szłam do kasy gdy znalazłam Kastiela. Kłócił się z kasjerem. W końcu zapłacił i przy wychodzeniu mnie zobaczył. Podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że czeka przed sklepem. Zapłaciłam i wyszłam. Podeszłam do Kastiela i zobaczyłam, że ktoś obok niego stoi. To jeden z chłopaków ze zdjęcia. Od autora Przepraszam, że nic nie pisałam przez prawie dwa miesiące. Testy, Koniec roku wiecie jak to jest. Jeżeli by się okazało, że ktoś jeszcze czyta moje wypociny to zrobiło by mi się ciepło na serduszku. Dzięki za to, że to przeczytaliście. Sequtie Lama - Sloane, poznaj Lysandra. Jednego z twoich braci. - Wyglądał jak męska wersja mnie. Tylko starsza. - Miło mi cię poznać siostrzyczko. Pamiętam jak ty i Alex byliście małymi brzdącami. Zauważyłam, że Ruda małpa zaczęła się śmiać. Podeszłam do niego i pacnęłam po głowie. - A to za co? - Zapytał masując się po głowię. - Oj ty dobrze wiesz za co. Lysander widząc nas zaczął się śmiać - Widzę, że ty i moja siostra jesteście w dobrych stosunkach. To dobrze. Alex był by zadowolony. W końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi. - Zobaczyłam, że obydwoje zaczęli się smucić. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Dopóki Alex nie zostawił mnie bez słowa. Ale mniejsza o przeszłość musimy go znaleźć. - Możemy zacząć go szukać jutro. Najpierw zapraszam was do mnie do domu. Odpoczniecie i coś zjecie. Poszliśmy za Lysandrem. Mieszkał na następnej ulicy. Tak przynajmniej mówił. Kastiel pacnął Lysandra po ramieniu i pokazał, że ma auto. - No tak, raczej nie przyszliście tu z Paryża na piechotę. - Z przepraszającym wzrokiem podrapał się o głowię i wsiadł. Usiadłam z tyłu by im nie przeszkadzać. Kastiel patrzył na mnie jakbym się go bała i się odwrócił. Chłopaki rozmawiali o tym gdzie może być Alex. Nie słuchałam ich choć powinnam. W końcu to mój brat. Wolałam zająć się moim nowym telefonem. Włożyłam kartę do środka i próbowałam go włączyć. Był rozładowany. - Kastiel, masz może w samochodzie wejście do telefonu by go podładować? - Sory mała, ale nie. - Jak dojedziemy to mnie popamięta. Co miało znaczyć to „mała”? - Szkoda. - A po co ci niby podładować telefon, skoro swój zostawiłaś w domu? - Skąd wiesz, że zostawiłam telefon w domu? - Dobra przyznaje się, byłem u ciebie w domu po tym jak cię porwali. Sprawdzić dlaczego cię nie było w szkolę. Alexandre odparła, że pojechałaś ze znajomymi na tydzień. - Czyli moja matka o niczym nie wie? - Nie. Czyli nie muszę do niej na razie dzwonić. To dobrze, ale skoro Kastiel był u mnie w domu to znaczy, że się o mnie martwi. Czy to znaczy, że czuje do mnie coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Zapytam go o to gdy będziemy sami. Dziesięć minut później byliśmy w domu mojego brata. Była to mała kawalerka z dwoma sypialniami. - Zapraszam w moje skromne progi. Niestety mam tylko dwie sypialnie. Jak coś to będę spał na kanapie. - Nie trzeba, ja i Kastiel możemy spać na jednym łóżku. Mi to nie przeszkadza . - Mi zresztą tak samo. - To wszystko ustalone. - Przeszedł do pokoju – Tu będziecie spać. Obok jest łazienka. Gdzie kuchnia i salon jest już wiecie. To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Jak coś to jestem obok. - Wskazał na salon i wyszedł zamykając drzwi przy okazji. - Musimy porozmawiać. Co miało znaczyć to „mała” w samochodzie? Teraz pewnie mój brat myśli, że jesteśmy parą. - A nie chciałabyś tego? - miałam okazję dowiedzieć się tego o czym myślałam w samochodzie. - Zależy. Na razie jeżeli chodzi o uczucia to jestem zagubiona. Najpierw straciłam osoby które uważałam za przyjaciół. Może i tylko ich udawali, ale się do nich przywiązałam. To boli. Później dowiedziałam się o tym, że ludzie których uważałam za rodzinę nimi nie są i w dodatku moi prawdziwi rodzice nie żyją. - Z łzami w oczach prawie krzyczałam na niego. - Wiem. Przepraszam, że zachowuje się jak dupek. Przepraszam. - Wziął moją głowę w ręce bym na niego spojrzała i się do mnie przytulił. - Naprawdę przepraszam Sloame, że przeze mnie cierpisz. Siedzieliśmy tak, aż przestałam płakać. Czegoś takiego mi brakowało. Wstałam i poszłam do łazienki się ogarnąć. Gdy wróciłam Kastiel nadal siedział na łóżku i chyba nad czymś myślał. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. - Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie czy nie chciałabym tego odpowiadam, że chciałabym. Od autora I mamy kolejną część. Znowu było trochę przerwy spowodowaną moją chorobą. Następny rozdział, część, jak zwał tak zwał wrzucę w następnym tygodniu. A jeżeli chodzi o wakacje to jeszcze nie wiem czy wtedy będę wrzucać częściej czy rzadziej. See Ya. Sequtie Lama - Jakie mamy plany na dziś? - Weszłam do salonu i usiadłam na kanapie. Popatrzyłam na mojego brata. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Alexandre i Michel nie są moją prawdziwą rodziną. - Poczekamy, aż Kastiel wstanie i coś wymyślimy. - No tak Kastiel jeszcze śpi. Wczoraj w nocy powiedziałam mu co nieco i pewnie nie mógł spać. Muszę wykorzystać to, że jesteśmy sami i wypytać go o rodzicach. - Lysander. - Biało włosy odwrócił się do mnie. - Mam do ciebie prośbę. Opowiedz mi trochę o rodzicach, o Alexisie i o sobie. Mój starszy brat uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale było widać, że tak naprawdę jest smutny. - Dobrze. Zacznę więc od naszych rodziców. Nasza matka, Cassandra , pochodziła z Linamii. Mieszkała w wiosce blisko zamku. Nasz ojciec nazywał się Thomas. On natomiast był synem króla. Pewnego dnia wyruszył do wioski. On i posłańcy rozdawali zaproszenia na bal z okazji osiemnastych urodzin księcia. Nasz ojciec miał wybrać sobie małżonkę na tym balu. Podjechał do domu naszej matki i wręczył jej zaproszenie. Spodobała się mu, lecz nasza matka była zaręczona z innym, jednak przyszła na bal. Książę poprosił ją do tańca. Zgodziła się. Po tańcu przegadali cały bal. Gdy nasza matka miała wychodzić nasz ojciec poprosił ją o rękę. Ona odmówiła, ponieważ była zaręczona z innym. Wybiegła z balu i zostawiła Księcia klęczącego z pierścionkiem w ręku. Gdy nasza matka doszła do domu swojego narzeczonego zobaczyła go z inną. Rzuciła w niego pierścionkiem i wróciła na zamek. Znalazła naszego ojca i przeprosiła go i przyjęła zaręczyny. -Niby zwykła historia ale piękna. - Teraz powiem ci coś o twoim bracie. Na naszej planecie nazywa się Leo. Gdy przeniósł się tutaj zmienił imię na Alex by go nie rozpoznali. Ty i Leo jesteście bliźniętami. Gdy go zobaczysz wtedy dopiero uznasz, że wygląda jak ty. Tak czasami słyszę myśli innych. - Ciekawe dlaczego mówi mi to dopiero teraz. Muszę uważać co myślę w jego obecności – Wracając do tematu, przez pewien czas Leo mieszkał ze mną. Niestety rok temu uciekł. Napisał kartkę w której piszę, że wyrusza aby znaleźć to co kiedyś zostało mu odebrane. Niestety nie wiem o co może mu chodzić. Nasz kontakt wtedy się urwał – Biało włosemu oczy zaczęły się szklić – Próbuje zrobić co mogę by go odnaleźć. Mam nadzieje, że teraz wy mi pomożecie. - Oczywiście, że ci pomożemy. W końcu to nasz brat. Teraz jesteśmy w tym razem. - podeszłam do niego i go przytuliłam. Nagle zaczęła mnie boleć głowa. - Lysander. To były ostatnie słowa, które powiedziałam. Upadlam na podłogę i zemdlałam. Od autora I mamy kolejny rozdział. Wiem, znowu długo nic nie było. Przepraszam za to. Dziś było bardziej opisowo niż fabularnie. Będziemy też zbliżać się do końca. Do następnego. Sequtie Lama (Gdy litery będą krzywe, będzie to oznaczało, że akcja toczy się w czyjś wspomnieniach lub w umyśle) Las. Jest ogromny. Wydaje się, że wręcz nie skończony. Jeżeli przejdzie się około dwóch kilometrów widać miasto. Miasto, które kiedyś tętniło życiem. Gdyby pokazać komuś zdjęcia dla porównania, ten mógłby rzec, że są to dwa różne miejsca. Jednak to jedno i to samo miejsce. W oddali widać zamek. Niemalże jak z bajek. W porównaniu z miastem widać, że ktoś tam dalej mieszka. Jeśli się dokładnie przyjrzysz zobaczysz chłopaka w wieku szesnaście, siedemnaście lat który zawzięcie czegoś lub kogoś szuka. Możesz się domyślić, że gdy znajdzie swoją zgubę będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ale może nie być dane mu znaleźć tego. (Perspektywa Kastiela) - Kastiel!! - krzyk Lysandra mnie obudził. Odwracam się w stronę drzwi by zobaczyć czego chce. - Co? Jakbyś nie zauważył spałem. - Sloame. - Wystarczyło, że powiedział tylko tyle, bym wiedział, że z nią coś nie tak. Wstałem i bez zbędnej rozmowy wszedłem do salonu. Zobaczyłem ją. Leżącą na kanapie. Wyglądała jakby zapadła w sen z którego nie chce się obudzić. - Co jej zrobiłeś! - moim głosem zawładnęła furia. Jeśli zrobił cokolwiek mojej Sloame to nie obudzi się jutro. - N-n-nic. R-roz-rozmawialiśmy o na-na-naszej ro-rodzinie. - Co ja zrobiłem. Nawrzeszczałem na mojego przyjaciela, że aż zaczął się mnie bać. - Przepraszam. Zachowuje się jak debil. Nie chciałem krzyczeć. Po prostu się o nią – Tu wskazałem na mój skarb. - martwię. - Przeprosiny przyjęte. - Lysander uspokoił się. - Tak jak mówiłem, moja siostra przyszła do mnie i poprosiła aby opowiedzieć jej o naszych rodzicach, o Alexie i o mnie. Powiedziałem jej o rodzicach i o Alexie. Wtedy się rozkleiłem. Zacząłem płakać bo chce już znaleźć Alexa. Wtedy ona chciała coś powiedzieć. Jej ostatnie słowa to „Lysander”. Wtedy upadła. Na szczęście złapałem ją bo gdyby jej nie złapał pewnie bym nie żył. Nie mam pojęcie co się z nią dzieje. Może coś sobie przypomniała. Może odblokowała jakieś wspomnienie. - Muszę ją obudzić z tego koszmaru. Muszę. Zamek. Tylko to widzę. Podnoszę ręce by upewnić się, że mam władzę w rękach. Nie wiem czemu ale coś każe mi tam wejść. Podchodzę do drzwi. Są wielkie. Próbuje je otworzyć. Są za ciężkie. Nagle znikąd pojawia się klamka. Lekko naciskam ją z obawy, że jest krucha jak z porcelany. Wchodzę do środka i zabiera mi powietrze z płuc. Widzę hol większy niż moja szkoła. Znowu moje przeczucie mówi mi by iść na górę. Tak więc robię. Idę. Gdy weszłam już na piętro widzę drzwi. Jest ich cztery. Czuje, że te ostatnie są odpowiednią decyzją. Delikatnie wręcz na palcach podchodzę. Otwieram je. Widzę damski pokój. Pokój jak dla księżniczki. Jest w nim łózko z baldachimem. Obok szafa z lustrem. Jest też biurko. Stoi na nim wiele figurek. Niektóre przedstawiają osoby. Ludzi. Wchodzę głębiej do pokoju. Za biurkiem a wręcz obok stoi biblioteczka. Przy biblioteczce stoi chłopak. Na oko ma on Siedemnaście lat. Nagle słyszę huk. To drzwi. Zatrzasnęły się. W tej samej sekundzie chłopak się odwraca w moim kierunku. Widzę jego twarz. Wygląda jak moja twarz. Od autora I mamy kolejny. Zmieniłam ilość rodziałów na niewiadomą, bo nie wiem ile będe chciała ich jeszcze napisać. Mam jeszcze jeden rozdział napisany więc spodziewajcie się go niedługo Sequtie Lama - kim jesteś? - Pytam się chłopaka który wygląda jak męska kopia mnie. - Zależy kim jesteś ty? - Nie wiesz, że nieładnie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie? - Nagle mój strach wyparował i znowu byłam pewna siebie. - Właśnie sama to zrobiłaś. I ty pouczasz mnie. W każdym razie wracając do twojego pierwszego pytania jestem Leo. Ale mów mi Alex. - To niemożliwe. Odnalazłam mojego brata. Teraz jakby tu go sprowadzić do Lysandra i Kastiela. - Teraz by wypadało się przedstawić. Lecz wiedz, że jeden fałszywy ruch z twojej strony i cię zabije. Nie wiadomo czy nie jesteś zmiennokształtnym. - Zmiennokim? Nie znam nikogo takiego. W każdym razie nazywam się Sloame. - Stałam w miejscu. Sparaliżował mnie strach, że chłopak naprawdę mnie zabije. - W takim razie. Powiedz mi jak moja niewiedząca o tym świecie siostra mogła się tutaj dostać? - Sama tego nie wiem. Rozmawiałam z Lysandrem. Naszym bratem. Gdy nagle zaczęła mnie boleć głowa. Zemdlałam najprawdopodobniej. Później widziałam las. Przeszłam ścieżką i dotarłam do wioski. Przeszłam pomiędzy domami i dostałam się do zamku. Weszłam do niego i coś kazało mi wejść do tego pokoju. Tak się tu znalazłam. Resztę znasz. - Ostatnia sprawa. Jeśli jesteś moją prawdziwą siostrą to odpowiesz mi na to pytanie : Ile lat mieli nasi rodzice gdy się pobrali? Jeżeli jest tak jak opowiadałaś, to mój brat powinien opowiedzieć ci historię o naszej rodzinie. Czekam. Nie byłam pewna mojej odpowiedzi. Z historii wynika, że obydwoje mieli po osiemnaście lat. Ale Lysander powiedział tylko, że król miał bal z okazji osiemnastki. Olśniło mnie. Wiem jaka jest prawdziwa odpowiedź. - Poprawną odpowiedzią jest : Król, nasz ojciec, miał osiemnaście. W historii nie jest wspomniane ile lat ma nasza matka. Czekałam na jego odpowiedź. Bałam się, że odpowiedziałam źle i czarnowłosy mnie zabije. Poczułam, że ktoś się do mnie przytulił. Był to Alex. Zaczęły mi lecieć łzy szczęścia. - Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile zmiennokształtnych próbowało mnie zwabić na przebranie. Każdy wyglądał inaczej. Zawsze zadawałem to same pytanie i zawsze odpowiadali źle. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli będziesz prawdziwa to będziesz znała prawdziwą odpowiedź. Lysander za każdym razem gdy opowiadał tą historię nie wspominał o wieku naszej matki. Tak tęskniłem. - Musimy wrócić do Chłopaków. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc chłopaków? - Do Lysandra i Kastiela. - On wam pomaga? - Na to wygląda. On uratował mnie z rąk Alexy’ego i jego przydupasów. Od tamtej pory nam pomaga. - Wolałam nie mówić, że go kocham. Nie wiem jak by na to zareagował. - Ty go kochasz!! - Kurde. On też czyta w myślach? - Tak ja też czytam w myślach. W każdym razie nic nie mam przeciwko temu. Wracajmy. - Tylko jak? - Musisz zasnąć. Wtedy obudzisz się w swoim ciele. Ja muszę się tam przeteleportować. Najpierw ty. Nie pozwolę żebyś mnie znowu opuściła. Będę tam zaraz za tobą. Tak zrobiłam. Położyłam się na łóżku i próbowałam zasnąć. Udało mi się. (Perspektywa Kastiela) - Lysander! Ona się budzi. Od autora I kolejny. Miło by było gdybyście skomentowali. Następny powinien być w poniedziałek lub jakoś w weekend. Do następnego. Sequtie lama Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Nowe życie Sloame" by Sequite? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:W toku